Rumors
by spider-jen
Summary: Duo moves to a new school and is immediately attracted to the school playboy, but is Heero Yuy really like everyone says? Yaoi, 1x2, AU
1. Not The Best Way to Meet

Title: Rumors 1/3  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, Fluff, No Beta, Short  
Summary: Duo moves to a new school and is immediately attracted to the school playboy, but is Heero Yuy really like everyone says?

_Not The Best Way to Meet_ -1-

Duo was the new kid in school, again. He'd done quite a bit of town hopping as a kid, having a father in the military. According to his dad all the moving around would stop now that he had a good paying job as an air traffic controller for the FAA.

Walking to his new locker with a book bag full of books and several under his arm, Duo found what he'd been looking for. Locker sixty-nine, he rolled his eyes again at the number. It was situated at the end of the hall next to a fake, painted locker seventy. The adjacent wall was a mural of a never-ending hallway.

His assigned locker was already open and a girl with short cropped hair was rummaging around. Duo walked around her and leaned on the painted locker. The girl looked at him confused as they exchanged hellos.

"Sorry to do this to you, but I'm your new locker mate." He brandished his schedule, locker assignment in the upper right corner.

"Damn." The girl lamented, but then brightened. "Oh well, its not so much loosing half a locker as making a new friend."

Duo smiled, he liked her attitude. "I'm Duo."

"Hilde."

Hilde started to rummage around the locker with renewed vigor. Talking out loud about how they should divide the locker.

Not being particularly interested in the logistics of locker division, Duo scanned the hallway's inhabitants. The usual, jocks, honor roll students and misfits, same as any other school. His eyes stopped suddenly when he found his gaze locked with deep blue eyes. They were the most incredible eyes he'd ever seen and the face they came with wasn't so bad either. In fact the whole package was to die for. The young man was obviously a jock, not only did he have the physic, but he was surrounded by young men of similar builds.

Duo didn't notice that Hilde stopped talking and probably would have continued to return the blue eyed boy's stare if she hadn't mumbled a stricken, "Oh no."

"What," he asked glancing back at her for a second. When he looked back at the other boy the spell was broken and he was scowling at one of the boys in a circle around him.

"Nothing." She said, but it was obviously anything but. "That one's just no good."

"Really? He looks pretty damn good from here." He gave her his patented Maxwell grin to which she rolled her eyes.

"Look, but don't touch, I'm telling you. He's the love 'em and leave 'em sort."

Duo returned her frown, if it was one thing Duo hated, it was a player. "You don't say?"

"Yup, a regular man whore that one and he loves fresh meat. AND he's dating the head cheerleader!" Hilde seemed particularly irked by this fact.

When Duo looked over at the crowd of jocks again and the blue eyed young man, he noticed a pack of cheerleaders that he missed previously. They weren't exactly together but the girl with long blonde hair was standing next to the boy, her hand brushing against his occasionally. The first bell rang and the crowd in the hall started to thin.

"Shoot my first class is on the other side of the building on the third floor. You ok to find your way?"

"Yeah, no problem, I'm right there." Duo pointed to a door across the hall.

"Don't look now, but trouble's headed your way." Hilde ran off down the hall, Duo turned to see the same blue eyed young man headed in his direction all his friends disappeared.

'The nerve of this guy! One look and he thinks he can get into my pants!' Duo turned to his locker and violently started shuffling books around. When the boy stopped at his locker, Duo didn't even turn to look, but he could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"Hey…" The gruff voice stated. "I saw you looking at me."

"Oh yeah?" Duo continued to fain interest in the arrangement of his books inwardly smirking. 'That's right, welcome to the cold shoulder hot stuff.'

"Yeah, and I don't want you getting ideas, I'm not interested."

"What?" Duo turned to the other boy flabbergasted.

"Just stay away from me, ok? I'm not interested." The gruff voice matched the scowl on the boy's face.

"Excuse me?" 'Was this guy for real? He's got some nerve!'

But the boy was already walking away and Duo was left to grumble to himself in annoyance. He stepped into his first class, sat at the first empty seat he found and fumed. 'The gall of that guy! Saying that I was coming on to him or something!'

Duo was infuriated through first period, homeroom and on through second. In his third period science class he found Hilde sitting at the back table.

"So tell me about the jerk." Duo insisted slamming his books down on the table.

"Uh…ok. His name is Heero Yuy, he's captain of the basket ball team, senior, honor roll student. What happened with him this morning?"

"What else, what about that stuff you said this morning?" Duo ignored her question and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, when he was a junior last year he started sleeping with every freshman he could find. Boys, girls, didn't matter and his girlfriend Relena is usually all over him. Now what happened this morning? Did he hit on you?"

"No!" Duo practically shrieked. "He told me he was NOT INTERESTED!"

"Did you want him to be interested?" Hilde asked blinking up at him innocently.

"No! Of course not." Heat flushed through Duo's cheeks. For a brief moment he asked himself why exactly he was so upset. "I mean, the nerve of him acting like I was hitting on him when HE was the one staring at ME!"

"So…what are you going to do?"

"Try out for basketball." Duo slammed his hand down on the table.

"Try out for basketball?"

"Yup."

"What is that supposed to do?"

"You said he was captain of the basketball team. Well I'm going to show him not to mess with me."

That same day during gym class, Duo asked the teacher about the basketball team. He was informed that the gym teacher was the coach and that he'd just missed tryouts. Putting on the Maxwell charm Duo got himself a tryout that day after school prior to basketball tryouts.

When his tryout came Duo played his heart out against one of the jerk's jock friends, Trowa. The guy had him in height, but Duo was running circles around him. He might be shorter, but Duo was fast.

The coach was very excited to add him to the team and by the time the rest of the team came for practice, Duo had a shit eating grin on his face. The jerk's face immediately turned sour as he caught sight of the braided boy.

"What's he doing here?" Heero asked the coach.

"He's the newest member of the team."

Heero looked less than thrilled. For the next hour Duo proceeded to take every chance to hit Heero on the back of the head with the ball.

"Oops sorry, my palms are getting sweaty." Duo smiled disarmingly while Heero fumed.

"Alright boys, that's enough, hit the showers." The coach yelled.

Heero caught hold of Duo's arm before he could enter the locker room. "What's your problem? Are you stalking me?"

"Oh my god, could you be any more full of yourself?!" Duo stood in awe. 'Unbelievable!'

"Tell me you aren't here because of me?" Heero accused.

"I'm only here to run circles around you, _captain_." Duo spat.

"What's your problem?" Heero asked again.

"What's my problem? What's YOUR problem? I'm not the one that nearly stripped me naked in the hallway with that look and then come to me saying, I'm not interested."

"What?! You were starring at me!"

Duo ignored Heero's outburst and continued, "You have some nerve saying that to me. I'm not good enough to be another notch in your belt?"

At this Heero went silent and his whole face went red.

"Well the hell with you Mr. Heero Yuy, _I_ wasn't interested!" With that Duo stomped off into the locker room with the rest of the team. Heero never came in to the locker room, Duo watched the door the entire time.

TBC


	2. Not What You Think

Title: Rumors 2/3  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, Fluff, No Beta, Short  
Summary: Duo moves to a new school and is immediately attracted to the school playboy, but is Heero Yuy really like everyone says?  
Note: Sorry this took so long, I lost all my edits and a new scene and I was really grumpy about it. I tried to recreate what I wrote, but hated it. So I had to step away for a few. Now I'm back! I like this story it is short, but cute, I hope you enjoy the second and third parts.

_Not What You Think_ – 2 -

For the next week Duo took pleasure in annoying Heero. Not that you could really see Heero's annoyance easily. He stayed completely still during Economics while being pelted with spit balls, but after each hit his shoulders tensed a little more.

Duo snickered to himself, 'I'm not stopping until they're well past his ears.'

At lunch, Duo ate with a few of his teammates, including the jerk and his cheerleading girlfriend. Duo amused himself by accidentally kicking Heero under the table and misplacing his apple core inside Heero sandwich. The other guys on the team were cool, Trowa and Wufei seemed to really enjoy his Heero tormenting. Relena, Heero's supposed girlfriend, never said a word to anyone other than her fellow cheerleaders. She was attached to Heero's side, never talking to him until she left, 5 minutes before the end of lunch to fix her hair, giving him a kiss on the cheek, to which he just grunted. Occasionally, Duo would catch Heero stoically talking to some 'fresh meat' in the hallway between classes. He took great pleasure in hip checking him into a locker while making his way to class.

That afternoon, to Duo's disappointment there was no basketball practice. Today was the creative writing club. There he'd found another friend, Quarte-cute-as-a-button-Winner. Quarte was a lot of fun, but didn't give him the same satisfaction as beaning Heero in the head or tripping him, or side-swiping him. This weekend would be their first game and Duo would have to restrain himself. Tormenting Heero was one thing, but he wasn't about to sabotage the team.

It was after school and the halls were deserted. Duo was on his way to the English wing on the third floor and was passing the bathrooms when he was set upon by the one and only Heero Yuy. "Outta my way, jerk."

Heero had taken position directly in Duo's path. Sure he could have gone around, but he didn't feel like it.

"We need to talk." The blue eyed boy glowered at him.

"Maybe you need to talk, but I'm all set." Duo started to move around him, but Heero side stepped into his way.

"We need to settle this. I don't want your harassment to hinder Saturday's game."

"Oh my god, you are so self-centered!" Duo ranted, Heero's face shifted to slightly confused. "Not everything is about you. I'm not going to let everyone down."

Duo wasn't exactly sure how he could tell, because Heero's face barely changed, but he could see he was relieved.

"Don't' think you're off the hook from your daily torment. You're still a jerk and I'm not done with you yet." Duo explained with a maniacal grin. Heero didn't look scared though, he looked thoughtful.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have assumed you were interested in me. I'm sorry. I've had some…problems in that area." Heero sincerely looked apologetic and really quite depressed. Having always run rather hot and cold Duo was immediately concerned.

"What kind of problems?" Duo asked earnestly.

"Last year, I started tutoring this freshman in science. I really liked him and he really seemed to like me. I'm not really experienced with dating…" The scowling Heero now suddenly turned into a big softy, relaying his story of woe.

He'd loved the freshman boy, they'd slept with each other and the next day it was all over school. The freshman blabbed to everyone about everything. Made Heero out to be this incredible stud, experienced and aggressive. By the end of the day the freshman was popular and Heero was completely broken hearted. The following week Heero was set upon by other freshman looking for the same treatment. When Heero refused, they made stories up. Soon it became a matter of pride, no one would want to admit to being turned down by the school whore.

At this point, Duo felt a stab of guilt. He admitted to himself that he'd felt the same and had been taking it out on Heero.

Heero further explained that Relena, his close friend since childhood, tried to be there for him, but she had her own life and it turned out she wasn't much of a deterrent for the rumor makers. Heero was too uncomfortable and socially inept to do anything about it, so he lived with the lies.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Duo asked softly.

"You deserved to know, I insulted your character. I wanted you to understand why." Heero shrugged. He looked every bit a kicked puppy. "Look, I have to go. I'm late for a study group."

"Yeah, sure, see you tomorrow."

Heero looked up and gave Duo a small smile, "Yeah see you tomorrow."

--

Saturday's basketball game was an easy win. They won by 20 points and Duo was invited to celebrate with the team at a local pizza place. Duo was surprised to see Quatre there waiting with a few girls. He understood immediately when Quarte ran up and gave Trowa a hug.

"Great game!"

"Thanks." The tall boy smiled down at the shorter blonde. There was a good six inches difference in height, but they made a cute couple. Everyone sat down and Duo went to use the restroom.

When he came out he saw Heero sitting next to Relena and a younger boy talking to him. Duo could tell there was trouble by the tension in Heero's shoulders. He just stared at the table frowning. Duo arrived at the table and over heard the young man talk about celebrating somewhere else just the two of them. He looked over to see Relena engrossed in a conversation about hair care products.

"Hey there, sweetie!" Duo exclaimed insinuating himself between the boy and Heero and laying a kiss on Heero's cheek. "Miss me?"

Heero's face turned red and his eyes doubled in size. Duo turned his attention to the boy, laying an arm across Heero's shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Duo. I'm new here are you friends with my boyfriend?" Duo heard Heero make a slight choking noise.

"Um…boyfriend? Ah, no." The boy looked a bit stunned and confused.

"Well just so you know, I'm a bit of a jealous type." Duo said with a charming and somewhat scary smile. "If I thought you were trying something with my man, I don't know what I'd do."

Duo let the smile slowly drain from his face, staring at the young man's scared face.

"Oh no it was nothing like that. I was just congratulating him on a great game." The boy said quickly.

Instantly smiling, Duo was back. "Thanks! See you around."

With that Duo sat down and started to eat ignoring the boy as he fumbled away.

"Your welcome." Duo said airily, while inspecting his pizza.

There was a small pause and then a soft, "Thank you."

Duo was unaccountablly pleased with himself.

TBC


	3. Not Just Anyone

Title: Rumors 3/3  
Author: Spider-Jen  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy), AU, Fluff, No Beta, Short  
Summary: Duo moves to a new school and is immediately attracted to the school playboy, but is Heero Yuy really like everyone says?

_Not Just Anyone_ - 3 -

The next couple of weeks followed a similar pattern. Classes, lunch with the guys, basketball practice and insinuating himself between Heero and his prospective 'lovers'. Relena stopped hanging around him so much, which was good because her cheerleading squad caused more attention then dissuade it. One day she just breezed by their table without stopping and simply gave Duo an accepting look and a nod of her head. She hadn't sat at their table since.

It was after homeroom, and Duo was walking down a hall when he saw a group of 3 boys huddled together. It was never a good sign, Duo slowed down to hear them talking. Two of the boys looked a year or two younger while third looked like he should still be in middle school. The boy talking stood arrogantly, bragging to the other two.

"Oh my god, it was amazing, just like Toby said. He's gigantic, 10 inches around."

"Didn't it hurt?" The shortest boy asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course not, Heero knows what he's doing. It doesn't hurt when they know what they're doing." The first boy dismissed the other.

"He held me down on the bed and ravished me, it was incredible. We each came like 4 times." The boy gushed.

"Last night? But aren't you tired?" The small one asked again and the boy telling the tale looked annoyed.

"No Jeff, I'm invigorated. You wouldn't understand being a virgin."

At this Duo had to interrupt. He joined the circle of boys, all smiles. "Hi boys. Gee I couldn't help but overhear that you were talking about my boyfriend. So you had sex with him last night you say?"

"Ah…well." The boy looked scared, Duo chuckled.

"Because I have to tell you that's impossible."

"W-who says." The boy stuttered.

"Well, myself, Chang Wufei, Quatre Winner, Asst Teacher Merquis and Hilde. We were in a study group last night until 10pm, until I _personally_ tucked him in." All true except the tucking him in.

"Ah…yes, see-"

"And let's be serious boys 10 inches around? I don't care how good you are, you're going to be walking funny. Now, I'm going to let this go today, but don't think I'm going to let you slide a second time. And you tell your friend Toby I have my eye on him too." Duo gave the three shaking boys his best evil eye and walked away.

'Damn liars, make me sick!' Duo started to walk down the hall again and saw Wufei and Heero having a serious looking conversation. Heero looked uncomfortable and Wufei looked annoyed.

"Damn it Yuy, be a man already and just do it!" Wufei exclaimed, Heero just continued to look uncomfortable.

"Hey guys what's up?" Duo asked. Heero immediately looked more nervous.

"Hi Duo…well bye." Heero said and abruptly walk off down the hallway.

"What was that about?" Duo turned to Wufei.

"Heero is nervous because he wants to ask someone out. All your help with the rumor mill has given him confidence in romance. You are a good man." Wufei clapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah…" Duo responded half heartedly. 'So Heero was going to start dating…Well good for him!' Duo thought, but couldn't help wondering who he was planning on asking. Duo thought about it so much he completely missed third period.

In the hall between third and fourth period Heero approached Duo, a undefinable emotion on his face.

"Hey Heero."

"Ah hi…" Heero stared at him for a long time, internally debating...something. "…Have a nice English class!"

And again Heero ran off down the hall.

"Ah, but we have Economics now." Duo responded confused, but Heero was long gone. 'Man Wufei was right he must be really nervous to be acting all strange like that.' Duo made it to class and Heero arrived 5 minutes late looking embarrassed.

'Maybe he just did it,' Duo thought. 'Did they say yes or no?'

Duo pondered, 'Well yes of course, unless they were crazy.'

Half way through class a note appeared on his desk from nowhere. 'Meet me in the science lab after school? - Heero.'

Duo wrote back, 'Sure.'

He tossed the note back, and if possible Heero looked more nervous then he did before.

'He probably wants to talk to me about date plans or something.' Duo drifted through the rest of the day unable to concentrate on anything.

--

When he arrived at the science lab Heero was already waiting for him, pacing the room.

"So what's up." Duo leaned against the teacher's desk.

"I'm not good at this type of thing." Heero continued to pace picking up speed.

"Just calm down. Don't worry there is nothing to it. If you want intimacy go to the movies, if you want conversation, dinner."

"That simple." Heero asked staring at him, finally stopping in wearing a hole in the floor.

"Absolutely." Duo smiled.

"Thank God." Heero rushed at him pining him to the desk with his body and kissing his breathe away. Heero Yuy was an amazing kisser, passionate and possessive. He opened Duo's mouth with his own, licking his lips; nibbling, sucking, Duo's knees gave out, but Heero held him firmly to his hard body.

"What if I want both? What if I want intimacy AND conversation." Heero breathed in-between kisses to Duo's jaw.

"You can have both, dinner and a movie." Duo panted trying to catch his breathe, his heart hammering in his chest.

Heero buried his head in the crook of Duo's neck, rubbing his nose into his sweet smelling skin.

"I've wanted you for so long." He practically groaned. "God, why is everything so easy with you."

Duo chuckled feeling giddy, "Watch what you say, don't start rumors about me."

They both laughed, clinging to each other with no intention of letting go.

--

Epilogue

Duo strolled into school as happy as humanly possible. The school was just starting to fill up. Two girls were leaning against a locker gossiping loud enough for Duo to hear.

"Don't look now, but isn't that Duo Maxwell?"

"Max-who?"

"Duo Maxwell, dates Heero Yuy, captain of the basketball team, you know."

"Wait didn't Monica say she slept with Heero Yuy last week?"

"Please, you can't believe half the things you hear around here." The girl scoffed.

Duo took this moment to interrupt. "Well I'll tell you one thing you can believe."

Both girls looked at him startled.

"Heero Yuy is amazing in bed and I hope to never walk right again." Duo hobbled away with the biggest grin on his face. He walked straight to his boyfriend, who slipped an arm around his waist and gazed at him with complete adoration.

Let them talk all they want.

The End


End file.
